1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advance of technology for improving image quality of liquid crystal displays and with advantage of being less thick and more lightweight than a cathode ray tube (CRT, also generally referred to as “Braun tube”) which had been a mainstream of display devices, use and market for the liquid crystal displays have been expanding.
In recent years, electric appliances are expected to be low in power consumption in order to suppress the used amount of fossil fuel for protecting the global environment, especially as an anti-global warming measure. In transmissive liquid crystal display devices, that is, liquid crystal display devices that use a light source, improving utilization efficiency of light that is emitted from the light source is important to meet the expectation. Relevant technologies that have been reported include improving an aperture ratio by using a finer electrode pattern, enhancing the light utilization efficiency by improving a liquid crystal display mode, and reducing power consumption by preventing a driver IC from generating heat.
JP 2003-207887 A, for example, reports a technology related to a curable composition that is used to increase the transmittance of a color layer that is a color filter, in order to improve the light utilization efficiency.
For liquid crystal display devices having a light emitting diode (LED) as a light source which are attracting more attention than ever in recent years, a technology has been reported in which LEDs of six colors (two kinds of blue, two kinds of green, and two kinds of red) are used and color filters, particularly blue color filters, are prevented from diminishing light emitted from the LEDs.